


Black with a hint of sugar

by ItsumoMK



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsumoMK/pseuds/ItsumoMK
Summary: The alarm clock had only a second to sing its song of mornings before he opened his eyes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote back in 2014... To be exact 31.07.2014.... At that time [THIS](https://jyj3.net/2014/07/31/news-140731-kim-jaejoong-talks-about-jung-yunho/) article was published and I was inspired. It was actually my first junjae fic. Today I accidentally found it, gave it a read through, some fixing and here we are!

The alarm clock had only a second to sing its song of mornings before he opened his eyes still tired from the hectic week of countless interviews, photoshoots and concerts. He slowly forced his exhausted body to get up and head to the shower. 

Finished with the shower he grinded the coffee beans to make his usual black with a hint of sugar. Waiting for the coffee to brew he glanced at his room and pitted the sight. Clothes right there on the floor where he had dropped them last night, some odd magazines here and there and a dead plant on the windowsill. “Later” he whispered to no one. 

He took his mug to the table where his laptop was already getting itself ready for his gentle fingers to discover what had happened during the hour of the dark. There he sat in his white bathrobe scrolling through the titles, occasionally sipping his black with a hint of sugar.

The next sip never arrived and the scrolling suddenly came to a stop. There it was his name and that person’s name in a same title. It had been so long. Too long. He cautiously opened the article worried it being of a negative sort. With each line and each word his eyes lit up and his lips turned to a shy smile. Finished with the article he slowly closed the laptop smile never leaving his lips. He gazed through the window at the waking city, thoughts farther than the eye could see. “보고 싶어요(Bo-go-Shi Bo-yo) Jaejoong-ah…“ he mumbled to the world but only for Him.


End file.
